


1st alternative ending

by Lady_Savior



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/F, F/M, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Savior/pseuds/Lady_Savior
Summary: This is only the first alternative ending for the fic Holy Murderers.If you haven't read the fic it will make no sense to you so here it is:https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077799The original ending is in the fic.
Relationships: Helen Lovejoy/Timothy Lovejoy, Maude Flanders/Helen Lovejoy, Maude Flanders/Ned Flanders
Kudos: 4





	1. 23

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first alternative ending for the fic Holy Murderers.
> 
> If you haven't read the fic it will make no sense to you so here it is:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077799
> 
> The original ending is in the fic.

Helen turned to the other side of the bed as Timothy laid down.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"I'm tired..." She didn't look at him.

"So you won't take care of my needs tonight..."

She shivered with the coldness of his voice.

"I'm very sleepy... s-sorry."

"You can sleep later." He pulled her by the arm, holding her against him.

"Tim, don't! I don't want to!" She shouted desperate.

"Don't fight against it." He started kissing her neck and lifted her nightgown violently.


	2. 24

She heard him snoring low and got up, still crying.

She headed to the guests bedroom in which she was going to meet Maude, wiped off her tears and opened the door.

As she entered it, Maude was laying in bed, waiting for her. She was wearing a long, light nightgown that revealed perfectly the curves of her body.

"Oh you're finally here baby..." Maude sat down.

Helen walked towards her and she pulled her up her lap, starting to kiss her breasts eagerly, from the cleavage of her summer nightgown.

"Maude, I have a proposition for you."

Maude made a questioning sound but didn't stop what she was doing.

"Would you like it if it were just us?"

Maude lifted her face to look at her.

"You mean..."

Helen leaned forward and whispered in her ear, seductively.

"I mean we could get rid of them..."

She sarted licking her earlobe slowly, and Maude moaned with desire.

"Will we watch them die?" She grinned.

"Yes... and I'll be only yours..." Helen grinned too.

"Then I'll do anything."


	3. 25

A thunder was heard in the kitchen while Agnes prepared their afternoon's beverages.

She poured tea for the mistresses and wine for the masters. The women were forbidden to drink, even though Mrs. Lovejoy would often ask for a bottle of wine when Mr. Lovejoy wasn't home.

She heard footsteps, and turned around to see Maude and Helen entering the kitchen.

"Agnes, we need to do something, if you don't mind." Helen looked at the beverages.

"Yes, ma'am."

Maude then started unbuttoning her own dress, until the upper half of her breasts appeared, smiling flirty at Helen.

Helen smiled back, taking a tiny bottle from between Maude's breasts, whose content Agnes was sure to know what it was.

She turned around and poured a small amount of it on both cups of wine.


	4. 26

Agnes entered the living room and placed their beverages over the table that stood between two couches. Each couple was sat on one of them, in silence.

She left.

Helen and Maude slowly drank their tea, savoring the sight of their husbands drinking the wine.

As the men started feeling bad, they looked at the empty cups and then at their wives, who were grinning at each other.

"Helen... what... did you do?..." Timothy asked, struggling to breathe, holding his own neck. Helen looked at him, with a mean grin.

Ned looked horrified at Maude as he felt his throat closing; and as he reached his hand to her, she just looked back at him, emotionless.

Foam started coming from their mouths, and the women looked from one to the other with a victorious expression on their faces, still drinking their tea.

As they gave their last, suffocated, sorrowful sigh, their widows got up, held hands and left the living room.


	5. 27

"Where are we going?" Maude asked as Helen guided her through the hall.

She didn't answer. 

As they passed by the Lovejoys' bedroom, she stopped and opened the door. They entered and Helen stood near the bed, smiling seductively at her.

"You know, this is the only bed of the Manor on which we never dared to be together ..." She said with purry voice.

Maude opened a smile and pulled Helen by the waist; holding her tightly against her, for a lustful kiss.


End file.
